This invention relates to a game of skill, and more particularly to a game in which a projectile confined within a section of transparent tubing is caused to move back and forth by manipulation of air bellows secured to the opposite ends of the tubing.
A pneumatic skill toy described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,919,135 comprises a section of transparent tubing having expandable air bladders, such as rubber balloons, secured to the opposite ends thereof, and a ball confined within the tubing for movement by air pressure in the tubing. In use, the air bladders are manipulated by the player to cause air currents to flow back and forth in the tubing to thereby move the ball captive therein. It is a closed system, so if air is moved in one direction through the tubing by collapsing one of the bladders, the ball is moved and at the same time the air expands the bladder at the opposite end, caution must be employed to prevent the resilient quality of the expanded bladder to direct the additional air therein backwardly through the tubing to alter the position of the ball therein. The object of the game which may be played with the toy, by one or two persons, is to position the ball progressively through several locations marked by indicia on the tubing. There is no clear indication of the winner, when the toy is used by two persons, visual observance of the position of the ball being the only way of noting the progress of the game.